LOVE FOR THE DEMON LORD
by seu sean
Summary: RIKUO FOUND HIMSELF A GIRL AND KIDNAP HER.BOTH RIHAN AND NURARIHYON WAS SURPRISE,AS YOHIME AND WAKANA BEGGED TO LET HER STAY.RIHAN AND YOHIME ARE ALIVE,AS TO NURARIHYONS' LOOK WAS HIS YOUNGER ONE EVEN YOHIME ONLY THERE AGE GOT OLDER. LIKE IMMORTALS
1. Chapter 1

_**LOVE FOR THE DEMON LORD  
**_

Preview

"oh no I'm lost, i have to find a way out of here"she said as she run around the forest even though she got hurt

"where did she go!" a tall guy said

"you idiot you were suppose to watch over her!" another man w/ a hat said

"sorry sir" reply by another man w/ a glass

"someone help me please!"she shouted for help not knowing that she was being chaste

"hear that you guys?" said the man w/ a hat

"yeah it came from over there!"reply by the tall guy

"well then lets go!"

oh no what am i thinking if i shout they might here me stupid!stupid! she shouted in her mind until-

"ah!" she bump into something or someone

"ouch that hurts really bad, uh-"she was face to face with the person she just bump on ,she was slight blushing on how close there face were

he wears a cape w/ a hood well not showing what he looks like

he was sitting while she was on top of him

"oh no he must be one of them" she whispered to herself- this is really bad really really bad what should i do think think think! wait what!-

he hold her hand and just vanished" ,"huh? i thought i heard her from here"said a tall guy

"dammit she might of run again lets go" said w/ the hat and run off w/ the 2 men

at the large tree there they both hide, his hand covering her mouth and then released her

"ah why did you save me? i thought you're one of them i ah-" his face was close to hers again

she's not liking this every time their face was close she always blush

she was suppose to speak but then she fainted and he catches her

**MEANWHILE**

"huh that's strange she was suppose to answer me " a girl /w glasses said

"hm? something wrong my dear?" ask her father

"uh nothing dad"she answered and put her phone down

"maybe she's sleeping again oh well" the girl said to herself

**_AT THE NURA CLAN S MANSION_**

There had a meeting for all the members of the clan

"so supreme commander who will it be to head all the youkai s" one of the youkai said

"do u have to question that from me?" said nurarihyon as he sip on his tea

"wakana can you bring me more tea" nurarihyon said kindly to his daughter-in-law

"ah yes father" wakana said with a smile

"Karasu Tengu will you do the honor" said nurarihyon

"yes supreme commander "said the small crow

"the next head would be nura rikou" as all the youkai herd this and they started to talk

"what are you kidding?"one of the youkai said

"no no I'm not " nurarihyon said

"yo I'm back" said rikuo in his night form

"young master" all the yuokai said as they bowed down

"here you go dad, oh you're home already?"wakana said

"welcome back rikuo huh?"nurarihyon took a sip of his tea and look at rikuo to what his holding

suddenly"PFFFSSSSSIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT !"nurarihyon spit his tea at the small crow

" head master please don't do that" speak of the crow

"what the hell!" nurarihyon said

"what is it old man?" rikuo said as he lay the girl down

"ah rikuo my son you- uh" rihan smiled just vanish as he saw that his son lay a girl down

"wait don't tell me that you kidnap another girl?" his father ask with a shocked face

"what did i hear?" yohime rushed at the meeting place

"did our grandson brought another girl?" yohime ask as she smile at nurarihyon

"uh-um yes he just did"nurarihyon said as he look at his wife

"that's another great news" yohime said

"but yohime he just kidnap another girl how can that be a good news" nuraihyon said

"what you may never know that she might be the one?" yohime said

"no no no, no more girls ok so put that girl back to where you pick it up" nurarhriyon said with a cold voice

"hey that's not fair old man, you and dad took grandma and mom way back before so at-least i could have mine as well" said rikuo

then all the youkai s get near to the girl even wakana and yohime went to the girl's other side

"hm? wow she look so cute"yohime said

"ah where am i?"the girl woke up and saw her surroundings

she was surrounded with a lot of youkai s

"hey look she just woke up"natto kid said

**(PLEASE REVIEW) THANKS AGAIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT HERE'S THE 2ND CHAPTER: ENJOY!

_**MEETING THE DEMON LORD**_

"rikuo let us talk"Nurarihyon said as everyone look at them quietly

''hm?what for?"Rikuo said then he look at his father

"just come with me"Nurarihyon said as he left followed by Rikuo

but before Rikuo left he said something about heeling the girl's wound then he followed his grandfather

they went to another room

"so what do you wanna talk about?"Rikuo asked

"what was the reason you brought another girl in the mansion?"Nurarihyon asked as he sat down on the floor

"haven't I told you that already?"Rikuo answered him /w an annoyed expression while he went to sit down in front of his grandfather

"thats not the real reason" his grandfather said giving a cooled look at his grandson

"what do you mean?"Rikuo look back to his grandfather

"what I meant was that you're not telling me that truth"Nurarihyon said giving him an eye to eye look

for a sudden Rikuo felt in silence and sense someone's presence outside the room

"we know you're there dad" Rikuo said trying to find his father's shadow

"darn I thought that neither of you couldn't find my presence and hear everything out"Rihan said and chuckle

"Rihan why are you here?"Nurarihyon said

"ow come on can't the dad come here and listen to what his son's words of answer?Rihan answered then he look to his son

"ok the reason why i brought her here was that she was being chased by some guys"Rikuo said looking at the moon

"tell us all the details"Rihan said w/ a smirk on his face

"fine, 3 guys chasing her as she run away from them suddenly we bump into each other"Rikuo said

"so she was on top of me as we heard a noise coming to our way,then I cover her mouth and just vanished, she was supposed to speak up but just fainted and i caught her then brought her home, yah happy now?"Rikuo said w/ a paranoid look

"well yes but I don't know to dad on what he might be thinking now"Rihan said looking at NUrarihyon

**_ song: Nurarihyon no mago search then play while reading it_**

"his thinking whether he let the girl stay or not!"Yohime said breathlessly w/ Wakana

"I see you came here running fast as you could" Nurarihyon said while smiling

"ow please let her stay"Yohime said to Nurarihyon so as Wakana to Rihan

"Rihan dear let her stay please" Wakana said giving the angle's look

"but we just can't let her stay here"Rihan said w/ a worried expression

"but why not?"Wakana answered

"because both her parents might be looking for her, shouting her name over and over and if they find out that she is here they might think the wrong idea; also there are a lot of yokai's here; can you take care a girl screaming around the place wanting to leave!" Nurarihyon said angrily

"and also haven't we agreed already that Rikou is engaged to either Kana or Yura?"Rihan said

"and what would the others think, that we brought another girl in the house to be Rikuo's 3rd wife?"Nurarihyon said and continued

"think about it those 2 might be heartbroken seeing another girl in the house, 2 girls are enough for me besides that, Rikuo only like both of them"Nurarihyon said leaving the room

"grandpa's right" Rikuo said looking at the sky

"but Rikuo why did you brought her here then?"Yohime said

"well I can't leave a girl's body lying down while she looses a lot of blood then dies"Rikuo said

"you got a point" Yohime answered

"she may stay here for the night then tomorrow she leaves the mansion"Rihan said

"but"Wakana said

"I'm sorry but we can't do anything"Rihan answered and left

"darn it" Wakana said

"lets go then Wakana"Yohime said as both of them leaving Rikuo alone

"well I guess I should go see her for a while"Rikaou said to himself

Rikuo was walking around the corridor until natto kid came up to him

"Master-Rikuo th-the-g-gir-girl-she"natoo kid said tiredly

"whoah take it easy, how about you take a deep breath"Rikuo said as natto kid followed what he said

"Master the girl is missing"natto kid said

"what? what do you mean missing?"Rikuo said as he run to the room where he left her body while natto kid followed and said

"well after you left followed by the others, leaving me , lady Yohime and lady Wakana to heal her wound"

"she was just sleeping there peacefully while lady Yohime and lady Wakana heals her wound, after that they both left leaving me en-charge; she suddenly wakes up ,as I told her to just lay down instead she stand up;I tried to stop her but she suddenly vanished" said natto kid

"darn it but did the others know this?"Rikuo said running around the place looking for her

"yes and that they are also helping in search of her"natto kid said

"hey little girl where are you"said kubinashi

the others searching around the mansion

"I told you so haven't I"Nurarihyon said to Yohime

"the girl just left the room and we are still searching for her"Karasu Tengu said

"alright I might as well look for her"Rihan said

"I'm coming w/ you"Wakana said

"well aren't I correct my dear" Nurarihyon said as he walk and sit beside his beautiful wife

"well she still didn't scream"Yohime said

"maybe not but maybe later"Nurarihyon said as he hold some piece of Yohime's hair and smell it

"stop playing my hair and help the others"Yohime said while blushing

"alright and what about you?"Nurarihyon said standing beside her

"I'll be also helping out" she said and stood up facing her husband

"heh well then let's go"he said holding her hand leaving the room

in the other side of the mansion

"come on pick it up will yah"a girl said calling her friend while walking around the corridor

suddenly she hear foot steps going to her direction as she run to the other side

"where could she be?"Kurotabō said;where ever she goes there are some yokais going to her direction as she always try to find some hiding place

"ah darn it"she said and dial again

then she saw a large cherry blossom tree as she went walking towards it

while Rikuo was looking for her he sense something strange it's about the tree so he went there

"so large I've never seen such a thing before and yet so beautiful"she said to herself as she try to touch the tree but was stop by a voice

"there you are little princess"Rikuo said as he went in front of her

" stay back or"she said

"or what?"he was so fast that he was too close to her

"or i'll scream for help"she said

"really?,well then scream"he said as he took 2 steps near

"all right you said it buster! he-"she was about to scream but Rikuo's hand covered her mouth as both their face close each other

"heh i guess you couldn't my little princess"Rikou said

"oh no" she said on her mind

_to be continued:_

**_PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys sorry for the long wait ,cause i was pretty busy this days but anyway i'm going to continue the story so don't worry about it. heck i'm having another story of Inuyasha heheheh but i have to finish this 3rd chapter before going to inuyasha. anywho back to the story! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!**

**BIGGEST MISTAKE!**

**PREVIEW:**

while Rikuo was looking for her he sense something strange it's about the tree so he went there

"so large I've never seen such a thing before and yet so beautiful"she said to herself as she try to touch the tree but was stop by a voice

"there you are little princess"Rikuo said as he went in front of her

" stay back or"she said

"or what?"he was so fast that he was too close to her

"or i'll scream for help"she said

"really?,well then scream"he said as he took 2 steps near

"all right you said it buster! he-"she was about to scream but Rikuo's hand covered her mouth as both their face close each other

"heh i guess you couldn't my little princess"Rikou said

"oh no" she said on her mind

**CONTINUATION:**

"hmm? are you scared?" he said smirking at her

she blush at him and he notice it

"_his smirking at me? for what? but then he does kinda look cute, what am i saying snap out of it woman! his just manipulating you and when you fell for it your doom! cause his gonna eat you duh!" _she said inside her thought

_"huh? what is this girl thinking now? she's quiet weird"_he said to himself as he look at her

"_his a MONSTER! a totally hot, cute and handsome MONSTER!wait why did i just said that? ugh whats wrong with me!"_ she said in her mind as she was hitting her head with her hand

"hey you girl" he said closing his space between their face, as she blush even more

"what the heck is wrong with you, your acting so weird?" he said looking deeply into her eyes

_"he-he-he called me weird? how could he! i'll show him!"_she said in her thought again with an angry face

he was suppose to tell something to her until she bit his hand off

"ouch!" he said as he removed his hand to her mouth and begun to sooth the pain away by rubbing his other hand.

"what the heck did you do that for huh?"he said to her looking at her straight in the eyes

"ha! that's what you get for calling me weird and!" she paused and kick him straight in the balls!

**_score! it's a direct hit! hehehehe_**

"and that's for trying to scare me and also kidnapping me!" she said as she blow some of her hair away to her face as he knelled down holding his balls and trying to hold back the pain that he was having

"why you little wench!"he said angrily as he grab her by the ankle and pulled her down

"what the?" she said as she fell to the floor feeling the pain to her back and the wound that she never notice it from the beginning "ouch!"

he then crawl on to her holding both her hands up to her head by his hands positioning himself right on top of her as she try to move to get her body away from his, then he leaned closer to her ears whispering huskily that made her heart pound faster and even make her blush even more

" that's for kicking mine" he said then he look to her face smirking at her as he brush some of her hair away from her face to look for a better view "your shot tempered and also-" he leaned closer to her face as both their nose touch each other "cute" he said making her face turn into dark shades of red

_**meanwhile**_

"Karatsu tengu where the hell are you!" nura said

"yes head master what can i do for you" he replied

"have you seen her yet?" looking at the crow

"no not yet head master but we assure you that will find her soon"he said bowing

"well find her fast before something wring might happen!"he shouted at the poor crow

"y-ye-yes head maser right away!"the crow said as he fly fast away from him

"you know you should have not done that" a sweet voice came from behind him

"why not? yohime dear?" he asked when he turn to face her

" cause you scare the poor small crow" she said

"_-sign-,_sorry I guess I was just worried OK"he said as he hug her

"worried about the young girl?" she asked ,he then look at her and smile

"you could say that" he reply

...

"where could that girl run off to? and where is that boy of mine he should be helping us out to find her" rihan said while walking to the corridor

"maybe I can find him in his room, he always go there" he said then started to walk in rikou's room

he then went inside the room to look for his son

"Rikou you here? huh? I guess his not here"he said then he sit himself like an Indian style on the he was thinking in deep thought someone came up behind him.

a hand was suppose to touch him from the back but he grab it and pull who ever it was as he also grab the neck part

"R-Ri-Rihan please release me I mean no harm" he recognize that voice as he look down to see who it was. It was Wakana who look so scared to her husband,her yukata was a bit mess showing her smooth legs and her elbows, he was surprise as she was

**_'_SLAP' WAS HEARD INSIDE THE ROOM **

_**ouch that hurts**_

"how dare you,are you trying to kill me?" wakana said

"no I didn't mean to harm you ok I was just thinking and then you just came up behind me" he said as he touch his face

"I-I'm sorry I really didn't mean to slap you that hard, i just wanted to know if your OK, cause the way your thinking earlier was that it made me worry" she said as she hug him

"it's OK, anyway could you bring me some tea here while i'll wait rikou?" he ask her

"sure i'll let karatsu tengu to deliver it for you cause i need to cook for a while" she stand up but before she could leave rihan pulled her hand and kiss her, of course we all know what is her reaction.

"thanks again" he said while he smile,she look at him and then nod

_**'**_**_darn it i wish this could at least happen in the anime,or show some wakana and rihan moment's from the past also for yohime and nurarihyon._**

**_5 minutes later_**

"master here's your tea that you asked" a small crow bowed down as he give it to him

"ah great" rihan then grab the tea as he walk outside the door and walk straight to the cherry blossom still didn't notice that rikou and the girl was there cause of the bush that was covering them.

"Karatsu Tengu would you like to accompany me in walking?" he said looking at his hot tea while walking

"ah yeas master Rihan"the crow replied as they walk together going straight to the cherry tree

when they past the bushes rihan sip some of his tea

"ma-mas-master Rihan?"the crow said with a shock look on his face as his hands were pointing at then follow where his hands were pointing at with his gaze but his lips were still in the cup sipping some of the tea.

he stop sipping when his gaze stop at what he sees and then

_**heheheh this is my favorite part -**_

"PFFFSSSSSIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!"rihan then spit his tea straight in the face of the crow

**_if your wondering that you had already read that part, yes it happen to the crow again in cahpter 1 and it was nurarihyon heheheh_**

"master please don't spit your tea into my face" the crow said as e try to wipe it out, but it seemed to be that Rihan just ignore him

"R-Rikou?what the hell are you doing to the girl?"Rihan said as he look at them both

they were lying down on the grass beside the cherry rikuo was on top while the girl was below him,they both look at Rihan when he walked near them.

"_this is my chance for escape"_she said in her thought as she pushed rikuo away from her but still can't

"he-help me please,he-he was going to hurt me,he-he was harassing me please get him of me" she said as she try to fake her tears out

"what?"rikuo said as he look at the girl below him

"Rikuo get off of her"rihan said looking at his son but he still did'nt move he just look at her in the eyes

"now rikuo!"he demanded waiting for him to move

"heh your luck if he wasn't just here I might have done something to yah" he whisper into her ears only for the both of them to nurarihyon,wakanaa and yohime went to see what was going on and gasp

"Rikou what are you trying to do to the poor girl?" yohime said looking at them both

"Rikou!" said nurarihyon wih fire in his eyes

"Rikuo don't tell me that your manhood couldn't wait so your trying to do it on this girl though you know that she won't be your wife so your taking advantage of her?"she asked with a worried face as she take a deep air to breath.

those words came up from her made all of them look at him even the girl

"_so his taking advantage of me?" _the girl think and look at him close

"Rikou don't tell us that, that's what your up to?while were working hard just to find the girl, here you are, caught the girl below you and trying to take advantage of her!" both Riahn and nurarihyon said with their head huge like in chibi style but there both angry

"what? oh please don't think of me as so low as that would you? and why would I ever do that? who am I ,dad and grandpa?of course not! I can control myself and my manhood, i'm not like dad and grandpa who just kidnaps a women then intend to marry them and do it already" he said looking at them while smirking.

"wh-what? how did you know that?" both rihan and nura look at him straight in the eye, as for wakana and yohime they look at each other with a blush

"who ever told you must be punished!"rihan said fisting his hand hard and nura agreed

"hahaha and those person are you guys" rikou said smiling at them and started to stand up holding the hand of the girl

"huh?"both of them look at each other

"what do you mean by that?"the girl ask

"both dad and grandpa told me that when they were drunk" he said

"oh"she said

"re-really? well then lets just forget about that"nura said

"why you!"both yohime and wakana hit their head had the frying pan and yohime hold a rolling pin

_**since when did they have that? oh well i guess it was magic but hell I like it hehhe**_

"ouch!" both rihand and nura went to the corner holding their head as they sooth the pain away

the girl started to laugh as rikuo look at her

"anyway please forgive my son and everyone for scaring you like that"wakana said smiling at her

"it's OK it's actually fun around here" she giggle

_"would you look at that she's not afraid of what she sees here"yohime whispered to them as they were looking at her and they all nod_

"oh right let me introduce you my self I am Yohime "she said

"this is my husband Nurarihyon or you could call him Nura"she pointed at the man who had a black and white hair

"that young man beside my husband is my son Rihan"pointihg at the him "yo" he said smiling still feeling the pain in his head

"and i'm his wife Wakana"the brown haired woman said "and the one who's holding you is my son Rikuo" she said looking at him

"Rikuo please release her it's not like she's a robbery or something"yohime said to him as he release her

"oh thanks and it's nice to meet you all"she said as she bow her head for gratitude then smile back at them

"my my she's nice yet also cute"wakana said to yohime

"may we know your name so that i wont call you weird names like"rikuo said while thinking

"i got it like wench or weirdo or maybe crazy cat or..."while he was continuing what he said the girl smack his head hard

"ouch!"he then went to where his grandpa and father at then join them both as they all try their best to sooth the pain away.

"nice,cute,but scary"yohime whispered to wakana as they both laugh

"well what can i say like grandpa like father and also like son"wakana reply as the tree of them just laugh at the tree men on the corner

"well my name is Sturara and it's nice to meet yah"she said with a kind voice as she bow her head.

"wow your name suits you well my dear"yohime said and wakana agreed

"um thanks"the girl reply as she blush

"aww so cute"wakana said as she approach the girl

"well then why don't we talk more about each other and introduce you to the others as well"wakana said as she hold sturara's hand and went inside

"are you tree just gonna sit there?"yohime said to the tree all look at her and nod in disagreement

"then come inside"she then left

"men women can be sometimes scary this days,they look like an angle at first but when you get to have them or know them they turn into monsters"nura whispered and the two nod in agreement.

"what did we hear"the tree women came back to see them with a very scary face

"n-no-nothing dear"both nura and rihan said with a smile to keep on their faces,and rikuo just laugh but stop when he feel a strong presence behind him

"you better stop laughing or I might hit your head twice"it was sturara who was behind him

"oh anyway how about you go change I have some spare yukata that might fit you right"wakana said

"oh um thanks"sturara reply

when rikuo heard this he had his smirk on his face again he was thinking about something while looking at sturara up and down then

**_WHAAAM!_**

"ouch!"he cried from the pain

"I don't like that smirk on your face my son as if your planing something to do with that girl again"wakana said as she had the frying pan on her hand that she hit's it on rihan earlier and now to rikuo

_**wow she still had that?**_

"s-soryy"he said still looking at her

when the 3 women left rikuo stood up smirking while looking at sturara

"your planing something on the girl aren't you?"rihan and nura said smiling at him

he nod in reply and has that smirk on his face but this time it was sexy heheheheh.

**well hehehe this is my third chapter hope you gus like it**

**rikuo is thinking bad hehehehhe please review thanks again.**


End file.
